When worlds collide
by blue eagle
Summary: Thanksgiving is just around the corner and Tony (Pepper) is organizing the Avengers Thanksgiving-feast. Not an easy task, considering who's coming - and who's trying to stay away. So Bruce has to admit to having a familiy. A familiy almost as unusual as the Avengers themselves ... Bruce Banner is Dylan Rhodes. Stony, Dylan/Alma, Daniel/Jack slash story


**When worlds collide ...**

Summary:

Coulson: "Director Fury did send me to you. He'd like to know if you're going to organize a dinner for the Avengers this year as well or are we going to celebrate with the other Shield agents which will be on duty?"

"With the other agents together?!", Tony shrieked terrified. "Shit, no! We would never be allowed to play strip poker."

Thanksgiving is just around the corner and Tony (Pepper) is organizing the Avengers Thanksgiving-feast. Not an easy task, considering who's coming - and who's trying to stay away. But Tony is having non of Bruce's solo and so he has to admit to having a familiy. A familiy almost as unusual as the Avengers themselves ...

Prepare for Tony being awesome, Steve being sweet, Bruce being nervous, Loki being an awesome cook, Fury being an awesome leader (and totally in love), Clint being funny, Natasha being cool, Phil being scary, Daniel being in love (and not admitting to it), Jack being in love too, and all the others being totally amused by their shenanigans.

Notes:

Our first attempt to write together. And it's my first story, too. I wrote it together with my friend Nightalp. So please be kind and let us know what you think.

The first chapters are already written and need only to be translated (yes, no native speakers), so updates shouldn't take to long.

(See the end of the work for more notes)

Chapter 1: The plan

"Wake up, sweetheart. There is breakfast waiting for you."

Tony Stark pulled the blanket over his head and mumbled something which could mean something like leave me alone, douche bag.

"You won't get rid of me with something as primitive as that.", explained Steve with an intolerable good humored and especially to awake voice. "I brew an extra strong coffee for you. Your favorite blend." After that he ordered Jarvis to open the shutters.

Glittering, bright light streamed into the bedroom, through the little gaps of the blanket and right into Tony's drowsy eyes.

Groaning agonized - who dared to wake up geniuses in need of rest in the middle of the night?! - he made the fort of blankets just a little bit more lightproof. But Steve didn't know any kind of mercy. He snatched one part of the cover and with one jerk he pulled it out of Tony's hands.

"Mean!", Tony cried. "How dare you, you evil super soldier!"

To stop this not really unexpected rant Steve bowed down to his lover and captured his lips in a kiss. Immediately Tony opened his eyes and threw one arm around him, pulling him down. Steve put up with this for a little time before he freed himself out of the tight embrace his lover held him in with the help of his super strength and took a little step backwards. "I'm in the kitchen, sweetheart. If you want more."

"Evil super soldier.", Tony mumbled again.

"Not an evil one, Tony, just a hungry one who already ran through the whole park this morning. And he'd rather like to eat with you, cause eating alone is so boring." With a last very explicit look he left Tony in their bedroom.

Tony plagued himself out of the four poster bed, dragged himself to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Freshly showered with still damp hair and dressed in a black Metallica shirt and jeans he entered the kitchen. Arriving there he really found a pot of "black as night" coffee which improved his mood as immediately as Steve had anticipated. After two cups of this tar like drink he was awake enough to linger in his typical Tony Stark manner to the counter where already two plates with bacon and eggs were waiting for him.

"One moment, please. The pancakes will be finished in a minute.", Steve called from the stove.

"Fuck Steve, that's so inefficient. I'm for administering food intravenously or one of my delicious protein drinks ..."

"Sit down and start eating, Tony!", commanded Steve without a blink of the eye. "Or do you want start fighting again? You know who will loose, do you?"

A light shudder creeped over Tony's spine as he remembered how the strong body of his lover pressed against his own.

Just in this moment Tony's phone started ringing and rescued him.

"Sorry, darling.", Tony explained with an innocent look on his face. "Work is calling."

The thought that Tony Stark might abandon him for work left Steve with an unbelieving snort on his lips.

"Hi, Tony, darling.", Pepper answered on the other line with a sugar sweet voice and the alarm bells started ringing in Tony's head. "Can you please tell Jarvis that he should let us in? It would be such a tragedy if I had to incite Phil on him."

"Consider it done in this moment.", he said quickly. But before he was able to ask why Pepper was visiting him so early in the break of dawn - it was barely 9 o'clock in the morning! - Steve grapped the phone out of Tony's hands and ended the call without hesitation.

"Hey.", Tony protested.

"Sit down and eat. You have to be armed for the next disaster to come."

Disaster. Oh yeah, that did describe Pepper's attempts to get him in the firm to work perfectly.

Just as he took a fork full of scrambled eggs the doors of the elevator opened and stepping out of it were Pepper and - Agent Coulson.

"Hey, you didn't say that you're bringing Agent Agent with you.", Tony protested.

"What can we do for you, Phil?", Steve asked.

Tony whined and pointed accusingly at his lover. "Not you, too. Do you want to cheat on me? Is it his hair color, his perfect suit, his fangirl look?"

"Mmmm, let me think for a second ... he surely would estimate my cooking.", Steve replied untouched by this comment.

Tony stuck his tongue out.

"Speaking of food.", Coulson interfered in the discussion which he had followed with an unmoved expression on his face. "We want to talk about the upcoming Thanksgiving dinner with you."

"Oh you're not in official business here. You just have fooled me with your suit and your tie.", Tony said bewildered.

Coulson, having gotten used to Tony Stark for quite some time by now, replied immediately: "I know my suits are always flawless." Then he cleared his throat - not out of embarrassment but to change into his official mode - and continued with his speech: "Director Fury did send me to you. He'd like to know if you're going to organize a dinner for the Avengers this year as well or are we going to celebrate with the other Shield agents which will be on duty?"

"With the other agents together?!", Tony shrieked terrified. "Shit, no! We would never be allowed to play strip poker."

Pepper sighed. "And I thought Steve has a positive influence on you."

"That only suffices in getting him to eat.", Steve sighed but not without throwing a stern look Tony's way who once again ate a fork full of his eggs.

"Since Tony organizing the feast in plaintext means that I'm in charge, we should dedicate ourselves to the guest list.", Pepper meant.

Tony made a disbelieving sound and swallowed his food. "No need to - all of us will come anyway. Who needs a guest list?" And Tony started: "Thor and his lovely girlfriend Jane, Tasha, Legolas and Agent Agent - no offense, Philli-boy.", Tony said with a grin on his lips.

The answering smile on Phil's face promised Tony a lot of trouble and adversity. "None taken, Mr. Stark.", Phil said.

Tony swallowed. Beside Pepper there was only one person in the whole universe that he really feared. Unfortunately this guy was Agent "Agent" Phil Coulson.

Steve used the little pause and took over easily: "Director Fury and Loki, Bruce, Pepper and her Mr. Secret." He smiled at her and she smirked back; 'til this day she didn't reveal to anyone the name of her beloved one. "And Darcy of course as Jane's best friend ... and her actual boyfriend ... who's the lucky one this time?" He carried the plate full of delicious pancakes to the counter and placed it there next to a can of maple syrup.

"I don't know, but it will probably change in the next two weeks anyway.", Pepper said.

"Hey, did you notice that Bruce will be the only one without a date?", Tony interrupted. "I would say we're going to find him one, aren't we, darling?", he asked innocently.

"We have to make him participate in the first place.", Steve considered diplomaticly. He would rather face super villains of Lokis caliber on a daily base than interfere in others love lifes. Oops - he did face super villains on a daily base ...

"Poppycock, he will appear this time. We just won't let any of his petty excuses count. As if he would destroy New York City once again." After a short pause he asked: "What about Maria Hill?"

"I think she's seeing someone.", Coulson meant simply before he grapped a chair and accepted a pancake with syrup from Steve, rolled it and took a hearty bite.

Pepper followed his example, but not before Steve - the last gentlemen on earth - handed her plate, knife and fork.

"Well, I could give Rhianna a ring, or Paris Hilton - I believe I've still got her number on speed dial.", Tony added.

"Don't even think about it!", Pepper shouted, while Phil raised his eyebrows and Steve asked confused: "Who is Paris Hilton?"

"A rich, blond playmate and a bitch.", Pepper explained. "She made my life a living hell every time I had to threw her out."

Steve's face became serious. "Then I have to insist that you delete her number immediately, sweetheart.", he said and his tone gave no room for arguments.

Grumbling Tony accepted his fate. "Ok, then no Paris Hilton."


End file.
